


Lifeline

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Crying, Ellie Miller (Broadchurch) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Hardy finds Ellie attempting to commit suicide after Joe is acquitted. He stops her before she can go through with it, and they have a heart-to-heart. Hurt/comfort, angst, friendship. One-Shot.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be as graphic as my last Broadchurch suicide story (though you should definitely give that one a read if you like angst! It’s called I Think I Need Help), but it still talks about suicide. If this will trigger you, I beg you not to read this. I have struggled with mental health issues for a long time (especially in high school, and especially now, as an American during the pandemic), and I do not want anyone getting hurt because of this story. Even if it feels like things will never get better, I promise you that they will. I was very suicidal in high school, and I have been (mostly) fine since graduation (until the pandemic, anyway). My point is that you should take care of yourself, and try to get help if you are struggling. My high school principal and Spanish teacher saved my life, I am confident that you can find someone to talk to. And please do not read this story if it will trigger you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, locations, storylines, or anything else from the show Broadchurch. If I did, I would not be sitting around writing fanfiction, and I certainly wouldn’t have such a strong desire to meet David Tennant, because I already would have.

……….

Lifeline

……….

Today had been… a very hard day for Hardy. Not only had he found out recently that Ricky Gillespie was involved in his own daughter’s death, and not only had Joe been acquitted for Danny’s murder even though he’d _confessed,_ but… Hardy was worried about Ellie. Very worried.

She had taken off from the courthouse mere moments after the chairman juror had read out the verdict, and she had already careened away onto the road before Hardy had even gotten out the door.

Hardy had been calling her nonstop since he’d left, but he kept getting sent to voicemail. He had texted her even more than he had called, but he was being left on delivered. Hardy was pacing the living room of his small blue house nonstop, checking his phone every few seconds. The worry was gnawing at his insides, making his stomach twist and his chest ache. If something happened to her, he didn’t know what he would do.

Unable to contain his worry, he threw open his sliding door and stepped out onto his small porch, biting his lip. He had to do something; he was afraid that Ellie was going to hurt herself if he didn’t find her soon.

And that was when he saw her. Ellie was standing at the edge of the cliff, her arms outstretched, looking like she was going to jump.

Hardy choked back a scream and took off running, his broken heart be damned. He sprinted across the grass and up the hill, never pausing for breath. He could feel his heart slamming painfully against his ribs, but never paused to wonder if his pacemaker was going to kick in. he slowed down as he neared Ellie, but when she tipped forward, as if to fall, he dashed toward her and caught her around the waist, pulling her back from the ledge so hard that he fell, pulling her on top of him. He rolled Ellie off of him, keeping a firm grip on her hand, as he struggled to catch his breath.

She looked around, confused, for a moment, before her eyes landed on Hardy and widened.

His sharp breaths searing his lungs, Hardy sat up from where he was laying in the grass, free hand pressed against his chest.

“Hardy, what are you doing?” Ellie asked loudly, trying to tug her hand out of his. He kept a firm grip on it as he continued to struggle to breathe.

“Saving… you…” he choked out. The breaths were coming easier now. He arched his back to stretch out his chest, breathing deeply.

“I didn’t want to be saved, you arse!” Ellie yelled, ripping her hand out of Hardy’s. She stood and moved toward the ledge again. Hardy lunged to his feet and caught her arm.

“Ellie, wait.” He gasped. He bent over at the waist for a moment. The lightheadedness he had been feeling was fading, and he sucked in a few more deep breaths, feeling his heart rate go back to normal (well, his normal, anyway). “Please, don’t do this.” He begged.

“Hardy, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live in this town knowing that everyone here blames me for Danny…” she trailed off, looking at the ground. She refused to turn and look at Hardy.

“They don’t blame you, Ellie! What Joe did isn’t your fault. The people here blame him, not you.” Hardy loosened his grip on Ellie’s arm, letting his hand trail down until his laced his fingers through hers.

“What about Beth?” Ellie yelled, spinning around so she was facing her boss.

“She just lost her child. She’s grieving. You have to give her time to come to terms with what happened. She will forgive you, Ellie. And even if she doesn’t, there are so many other people in this town who know that it wasn’t your fault.” Hardy stepped forward. “You have so much to live for. It’s not worth it to end your life.”

“And how would you know?” Ellie sounded angry, but Hardy was hopeful that this was going to go his way because she had not pulled her hand out of his.

He sighed. “I’ve thought about it before. When I found out that Tess had cheated on me, and I was going to lose my job, and my entire life, because of how the Sandbrook case went down. When I first came here, I was… well, I was suicidal. And then I met you, Ellie, and you were so full of hope, and life, even with the grim nature of your work. You gave me hope when I thought everything was lost.” Hardy reached up and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. “I know it isn’t going to be easy to live with what Joe did, but you have so much to live for! You have your boys, and your sister, and your job, and… you have me, Ellie. I will be here for you, I promise.”

“You don’t even like me!” she yelled back. She didn’t pull away.

“Yes, I do. I’ve liked you since I first met you, even though you didn’t like me. Look, I obviously don’t know anything about what you are going through, but I will try my hardest to support you with whatever you need. You’re my friend, Ellie. I will take care of you.”

Ellie sniffed. “It’s my fault he got acquitted. If I hadn’t attacked him in the interview room…”

“You can’t dwell on that. We can’t change the past. Please, don’t… don’t kill yourself over this. I don’t think this town could bear any more tragic events. And it would be a tragedy if you died.” Hardy wanted desperately to hug Ellie, but he wasn’t sure that it would be welcome.

“I don’t think that’s true…”

“It is! If nothing else, your family would be devastated. And I would be too. Please, Ellie… please don’t.” Hardy fought back tears, needing to be there for Ellie instead of tending to himself. He could release his sadness and frustration once he knew that she was going to be okay.

Ellie choked out a sob and tipped forward, pressing her face into Hardy’s chest. He wrapped one arm tightly around her shoulders, using the other to cradle the back of her head. Ellie wrapped her arms around Hardy’s waist and started sobbing, shaking hard. Hardy sniffed against his will, reaching up with the hand on Ellie’s head to frantically wipe at the tears that were falling down his face.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Ellie.” He choked out. His voice cracked, and he knew he had given himself away, but that couldn’t be helped. “I know you don’t like me very much, but I promise I will be here for you whenever and however you need. If you ever think about… please just come to me.” He wiped at his face again, missing a tear that dripped onto the top of Ellie’s head. She tightened her grip on his waist, which made it even harder for Hardy to stop crying.

They stood there, embracing, at the top of the cliff for a long time. When Ellie’s sobs had quieted, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Hardy’s cheek, tasting salt from his tears. “Thank you, Hardy.” She choked out, her throat tight.

“Always, Ellie.” Hardy whispered, patting her on the shoulder. Ellie reached over and laced their fingers together. Leading him down the hill and away from the cliff.

Hardy was still worried about her, but he felt that the imminent danger of her ending her life had been avoided. He thanked anyone who would listen that he had found her before she could go through with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an American, and the pandemic has seriously been affecting my mental health, so I’ve been writing a lot of sad, depressing fics to deal with my sad, depressing thoughts and feelings. Anyway, if you liked this story, please consider leaving me a kind review, those always motivate me to write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
